freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kazuya Aoi/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160329104904/@comment-197.89.84.208-20160331214812
@Anon: You still seem to be missing my main point. Maybe I'm being unclear, apologies for that, so I'll try to be more concise in my explanation; The main point is this; If in the world Kazuya could always, if he attempted it, take Elly away from André then whether or not he actually does it is irrelevant. This is because if the canon, as it appears to be, is that Elly would always choose Kazuya's Freezing over having a relationship with André then regardless of whether or not Kazuya does it to her the fact remains that she loves Kazuya more than she loves André. So arguing that Kazuya 'won't' do it doesn't really change anything if he always 'can' do it since, in that situation, it means the Pandora are simply settling for their other relationships and, if Kazuya wanted, Kazuya could always take them from their loved ones. To give an evocative example of why this distinction is so important, why it matters whether or not Kazuya simply 'allows' other relationships or does Elly genuinely love André more than she loves Kazuya, here's an example of how every fan of André and Elly's relationship feels right now; André loves Elly just as much as Kazuya loves Satellizer. Indeed André and Elly have known and developed their unique, close and intimate relationship over a longer time period than Kazuya and Satellizer have even known each other, let alone fall in love. André is willing, happy and fearless, to die for Elly as no doubt Kazuya is for Satellizer. Yet, a heart-breaking yet, whereas Satellizer reciprocates Kazuya's feelings fully and can genuinely tell Kazuya; 'I love you with all my heart' and she and Kazuya can share a mutual, intimate and unique love with each other, a beautiful emotional bond, André can now never have that with Elly. Because Elly can never say, canonically now, to André; 'I love you with all my heart'. At best Elly can tell André; 'I'm sort of fond of you but only so long as Kazuya gives me permission to be and, sorry, I'm nowhere near as into you as I am into Kazuya when he uses his Freezing on me'. So André just can never experience that and everything he's ever done with Elly is rendered meaningless in a single chapter because, as we read, when under Kazuya's Freezing all Elly can think about is serving Kazuya and worshipping Kazuya and this is, apparently, the way things are meant to be. Everything any Limiter has ever done to bond with his Pandora is now destroyed. I really can't overstate how incredibly sad it is to think that, after the concern Elly expressed when André risked his life for her, after the commitment she made to always return alongside him, Kazuya could now casually and easily make her be the one to kill André and leave him and Elly, personally, wouldn't even care because she'd be too busy worshipping Kazuya. That is sad. I've never read a manga which destroys every single relationship except the protagonists.